dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dium
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 10 |FamConnect = Rumsshi (superior) Gowasu (superior) Cus (superior) Murichim (leader) Lilibeu (comrade) Jirasen (comrade) Murisam (comrade) Methiop (comrade) Napapa (comrade) Rubalt (comrade) Jilcol (comrade) Obuni (comrade) }} is a warrior from Universe 10 and a member of Team Universe 10. Appearance Jium is a green bird-like humanoid who has wings instead of human-like arms. His eyes are purple and he wears a red and yellow hat. His outfit consists of a white tank top with red line and a purple and red skirt attached along a black belt and a pair of red shoes. Personality He is reckless and bit over confident against his opponents such as Universe 7. When his universe is about to be erased, he, like the rest of his teammate closes his eyes and accepts his fate Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga While Krillin, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, and Gohan are recovering from witnessing the erasure of Universe 9, Jium flies toward the group and launched his fire breath at Krillin, only for it to be deflected by Gohan back at Jium, who dodged it and then fired another Fire Breath at the group, who jumped out the way of the attack. Krillin then fired his Destructo Disc Triple Blade at him which injures Jium's wing and is then knocked out by Roshi's Kamehameha, resulting in him getting knocked off the arena and sent back into the ring with his superiors as Rumsshi scolded him for losing as Jium apologized for it. After all of his teammates were knocked out of the arena, Zeno and Future Zeno erased Jium alongside the rest of Universe 10 as he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Power He can fire a Ki Blast which threatens Krillin, however it is destroyed by Gohan. He is easily beaten when his wing is damaged by one of Krillin's Destructo Discs and then he is blasted off the ring by Roshi's MAX Power Kamehameha. Techniques and Abilities *'Flight' - Like Lilibeu, Jium is an expert in air combat and air raid, and he is able to dodge (at least being not damaged fatally) three Destructo Discs by Krillin. *'Fire Breath' - Jium appears to be able to emit a massive fire ball from his mouth. It slowly rotates and has a slow speed than most other projectiles/ ranged attacks by other participants of the Tournament of Power. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - Jium is able to shoot a red beam from his mouth. This attack seems to be somewhat flammable especially when it hits on substances. Voice actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *English: TBA Battles *Jium vs. Android 17 (Manga only) *Jium vs. Gohan, Krillin, & Master Roshi (Max Power) Trivia * Jium's name comes from elements such as Vanadium, Radium "dium". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters